


a lesson to be taught.

by omasai



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Relationship, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Knifeplay, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i dunno what else to tag as, uhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: Domestic kinky one-shot featuring your favourite fallen angel.





	a lesson to be taught.

**Author's Note:**

> a really short one-shot using my favourite boye to practice writing smut. enjoy!

“Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to stare?” He glares towards you.

You remain silent, your gaze dropping to the book he’s cradling with his hands - his fingers tracing the edges of the pages.

Crimson locks cover his golden eyes.

He returns to his book without another word.

Silence falls between you two for what feels like forever, before Cain abruptly cuts it.

“You’re being oddly quiet. Similarly to when we first met,” his eyes don’t meet yours as he turns the page idly.

“Is that so?” You say this absent-mindedly.

Cain huffs out an irritated sigh and closes his book, the loud clap of the pages being slapped together gives you a startle.

“Did I do something?”

“No,” is your instant reply.

“Do you have fun teasing me like this?” He pouts.

“Maybe,” you let out a light chuckle as you sit by his side.

He runs his fingers through your hair silently, basking in the moment.

He lets out another brief sigh before nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, stroking his head.

Perhaps it’s because he’s an angel? But his hair was always unnaturally soft and silky. It felt like touching a comfy blanket most times.

“You keep teasing me.”

“Maybe you’ll have to teach me a lesson?” You jokingly say, resting your head on his.

Cain jerks his head up, looking in your eyes with a stern look - not an unfamiliar face, but one you haven’t seen in a while. Not since the incident in the bedroom.

It was unforgettable, probably regrettable for Cain - but the experience itself wasn’t that unfortunate. In fact, you believe you liked it.

Cain presses his hand against your thigh - it’s cold. You shiver beneath his touch as he begins to rub up and down the side of your thigh.

He nibbles on it and blows into your ear - causing tickles that make your body perk up.

With a flick of his wrist, a knife appears - a regular kitchen knife, like any other in his house, and he pushes you down onto the couch.

He looks towards you for consent, and you nod your head in response.

He licks your thighs before slicing them up with the knife.

He presses his tongue into the wounds, licking up any and every ounce of blood he can find, he twirls his tongue around each cut, causing them to throb with pleasure.

You let out little squeaks and moans here and there - nothing Cain hasn’t heard before, but upon seeing your wet thighs and flushed face, his eyes glow as his scleras turn black, he licks his lips in delight.

He twirls his fingers a few times in front of you, causing your arms to be bound with chains. You arch your back in shock, the cold metal surprised you.

“Are you alright?” He asks through a soft voice as he digs the knife into your clothes, practically ripping them to shreds as he tries to get to your body.

“Yeah,” you smile in reply.

Cain seems relieved.

* * *

 

He runs a finger up and down your stomach, you arch your back and hold back moans - he barely touched you yet you feel as if your entire body is on fire.

He runs his hand through his hair, slicking it back - his entire face visible, and slightly flushed.

He raises the knife towards your pelvis and makes a few scratches above your crotch, he immediately leans over and begins to lick and suckle on them - giving you hickeys.

You grunt in response - it’s getting harder and harder to suppress the moans.

He started at your hips but he slowly moves his tongue up your body, until he reaches your chest, where he begins to circle your nipples with his tongue.

At this point you’re moaning slightly and panting heavily - you don’t even bother trying to hide your arousal.

He digs his nails into your sides, right below your ribs, you arch your back - at first it’s painful but eventually, the pain numbs and turns into something more pleasurable.

He kisses the marks he just made as if he were sorry for them.

“It’s okay,” you say softly.

Cain raises his head, his eyes gazing directly into yours. You can see the love and compassion in his eyes. The old Cain would get off doing this, and he probably still would - but he’s concerned for you now, more than he ever has been.

It’s nice to be loved.

You nod softly, “You can keep going, I’m okay.”

Cain flips the knife in his hand and glares down at your legs again.

You spread them open, practically inviting him in.

He licks the insides of your thighs and digs the knife deep in.

You hiss through clenched teeth.

Blood pours out, dripping onto your underwear - soaking it, and pooling onto the couch.

He sticks his tongue in the wound and wriggles it around, your thighs clench in an indescribable pleasure.

He follows the trail of blood with his mouth - slurping up every last drop until he reaches the entrance.

He looks up at you - nothing but lust in his eyes.

Your eyes are hazy with it, too. You nod, begging him to enter.

* * *

 

He pours scented lubricant onto his hand and lathers himself up beforehand. Probably to decrease the chances of tearing you.

You’re already soaking by the time his tip is pressed against you.

He slowly enters before slamming himself inside you. Causing you to gasp for air.

You can feel him throbbing inside you as he slips in and out.

Your body begins to morph inside, remembering the shape of him everytime he enters.

He presses against your most sensitive parts, making you drool and twitch.

He snaps his fingers and the bounds that were once against your wrists are gone - you immediately grab onto Cain, as he continues to slam himself into your body.

His back twitches before large, thick wings protrude and wrap themselves around the two of you - creating a shield of sorts, it makes the entire moment more intimate somehow.

You dig your nails into his back, moaning right beside his ear.

He kisses your cheek, “I love you,” he says.

With that, a sticky fluid gushes from your insides.


End file.
